Finding Love In The Strangest Of Places
by xxMarie93
Summary: Two children find love in the Cullen's and make this family a actual real family. Rewrite from the original. I'm bad at summaries so just read the story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Aiden **_

Every day I struggle to survive. Every night I cry myself to sleep. Every day I hate going home because all I go home to is misery and pain. I didn't do anything to deserve the beatings I get every day and night. If my parents hate me then why did they have me? Sometimes I wish I was never born. I'm ten years old and I think about killing myself to make all of this go away. Every time I go to school I wish I had the courage to go up to a teacher and tell them what was going on at my house. I didn't want to die at the hands of my parents. I wanted to experience my life but I know sooner or later it will end at a young age.

Every day and night they say I'm a mistake. I was never supposed to be born, according to them. After my sister was born they didn't want any more kids but my mom became pregnant with me and ever since I was a baby she hated me along with my dad. They don't hurt my older sister, Melinda, as bad as they hurt me. She gets a few smacks and insults but never a beating. I wasn't angry with my sister since everything that they do isn't any of her faults. She has taken care of me since I was born and I was thankful for it. If it wasn't for her taking care of me then I would probably have died when I was a baby.

I really wish I can escape this place but it will never happen. I know I will die when I'm eleven. My parents always call me a freak since I was different from other kids. I have a problem with my hearing. The doctors told me I was hearing impaired which meant I was deaf and couldn't hear as well as other kids. My parents started to hate me more for it. I have hearing aids that they always try to break on me. I can talk fine for someone with a hearing problem but I did learn sign language so my sister and I can talk to each other without getting yelled at.

It was six at night and my dad just came home in a bad mood. I knew he was going to hurt me again since he takes out his bad moods out on me. I was in my sister room with her but she can never stop him. I wouldn't let her.

"Get under the bed again. I don't want anything happening to you. You can barely walk from what he did last night to you."

"But Melinda-"

"No buts Aiden get under the bed."

I listen to her and I drop my book on her bed. I climb under her bed just in time for the door to open. He was drunk, I can tell since he wasn't controlling himself.

"Where is that freak?"

"He isn't here. He went out with a friend of his."

I cover my mouth with my hand so he doesn't hear me under the bed. I see him get closer to Melinda and the next thing I hear is her being pushed onto the bed. My dad throws his glass on the ground, coming closer to the bed. I wanted him to leave but he wanted to find me. I was praying to god he didn't find me.

"Don't make me laugh. That freak doesn't have any friends. He is in this house and when I find him, I will hurt him until he can't breathe anymore."

"You will not touch him! He didn't do anything to you or mom!"

I hear him laugh and the next thing he does he gets on his knees and looks under the bed. I can never out smart him. He grabs my arm, roughly, and pulls me out of under the bed. I try to hit him before he can touch me but he makes me stand up and holds my arm behind my back. He twists my wrist and bends it backwards that I hear a crack. I scream and cry out in pain.

"This is your entire fault! You're a freak and freaks deserve to get their weak asses beat!"

"I…I'm s…sorry! P…please s…stop!"

"Shut the fuck up boy!"

He slams me against the wall and kicks me in the face with his boot. He picks me up by the neck and slams my head in the wall. I hear Melinda screaming at him to stop but it makes him beat me more. He takes his fist and punches me in the chest two times. He drops me to the ground and takes a beer can and dumps the whole beer on me. I was crying more than I ever had before. After he leaves to go to the living room, Melinda was in tears and brings me in her room. She lays me on the bed while I was trying to stay awake.

"Do not close your eyes. I can't lose you Aid."

"L…let m…me d…die."

**Melinda**

He was begging for death right now. In all my time of witnessing my brother being beaten he has never say to let him die. He has given up. I see him fighting to stay awake but he will not be able to anymore then he might die. I couldn't do this anymore. I had to get him help before he dies. I wouldn't be able to deal with his death. I would kill myself to be with him. I had tears falling from my eyes and I was squeezing his hand. Breathing was getting harder for him. I needed to do something to save him. I take his cell phone from his bedside table and dial 911.

'_911, what's your emergency?'_

'I need an ambulance. My b…brother he is barely breathing and can't stay awake! Please I need help.'

'_Ok, an ambulance is on the way. How old is your brother?'_

'H…he is t…ten.'

'_Is he awake and breathing?'_

'He can b…barely k…keep his eyes o…open.'

'_Ok, to check his breathing, you have to put two fingers to the side of his neck to feel the pulse. Can you do that for me honey?'_

'Y…yes I c…can.'

I put the phone next to Aiden and I take two fingers and I look for his pulse. I can feel something but it wasn't all there. My parents weren't home right now so this will work fine. Aiden can get the help he needs and I won't have to lose my little brother. I hear the ambulance close by and I pick up the phone.

'I hear t…the ambulance.'

'_Ok, have trust in them, they will help your brother.'_

I hang the phone up and put it on the floor. I hear the people from the ambulance coming inside the house and I yell at them that we were in the room down the hall. One of the EMTs takes me aside while they help Aiden. The EMT had to ask questions about how this happen to him. I couldn't lie to them. I wasn't going to have him get better, only to come back to the same routine every day.

"If we don't know how this happen to him then we can't help him the proper way."

I was shaking and still had dry tears on my face. I wanted someone to help us but how can I even begin to tell them? I take a look at Aiden and I see how bad he was. They were working on him to the best of their ability. Then what scares me the most is when they take out a mask to help him breath. I couldn't lie, I just couldn't anymore.

"My dad hurt him! My dad beat him for no reason!"

I broke down at that point. I fall to my knees while the EMT holds me up from having a panic attack. I was looking at Aiden and I couldn't see him breathing. They hurry him out of the house while I run after them. I wasn't going to leave my brother's side at all. They let me in the ambulance and I hold his hand with some much force. I kiss his forehead with one of my tears falling on him.

"Please Aid, please come back to me. I need you. I can't lose you. I won't lose you. You need to open those big green eyes of yours and show me your smiling face. I need to know you are ok. If you can hear me I love you and will be right by your side when you wake up."

I lay my head on his arm, crying for my brother. I was scared to death that he was going to die. I wouldn't lose him after what we have been through. Please wake up Aiden, please come back to me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I re wrote this story because i thought i could do better then i did before and from the looks of it i did do better. Aiden will still have his hearing problem since i want to show my real life problem through the character of the story. Their looks haven't changed but just to remind you i will describe them right now.  
**_

_**Aiden Daniel was born with a hearing problem also called hearing impairment. He can talk fine but has to wear hearing aids to hear everyone. He has brown/blonde curly hair with forest green eyes. His sister has brown hair with green eyes. Aiden is short for his age, he is 4'5 and isn't the average weight for a ten year old. Melinda is twelve and spends her time taking care of Aiden and being there for him. She does what she can to protect him. She didn't get the same treatment as Aiden because her parents love her but hates Aiden. Aiden can never understand why but soon enough he learns that none of the abuse was his fault.  
**_

_**Two days later:**_

**Melinda:**

The doctors told me that Aiden had about ten broken bones that didn't heal the right way and a broken wrist from when my dad bent it backwards. His ribs were broken and he had to get ten stitches in the back of his head. When they exam his head, they couldn't believe how damage it was. His skull was cracked in two places from being hit against the wall and they did surgery to correct it so he didn't die. His whole body was bruised and his knee had a torn cartilage. They did surgery on his left knee but he will be a lot of pain when he wakes up. I haven't left his side since we arrived at the hospital. I haven't left the chair I've been sitting in and I don't plan on too.

The doctor that has been treating him thinks he should wake up tomorrow. I was hoping he would wake up tonight. I wanted to hug him and tell him everything will be alright. The police were going to come today to talk to me about what my parents did to me and Aiden. They had to get evidence from Aiden and me to arrest them and charge them with child abuse. I didn't know what will happen to us since I'm twelve years old and Aiden is ten. They will most likely put us in foster care until they can find us a family.

The doctor comes into the room to check on Aiden. His name was Dr. Cullen and he had to be the nicest doctor I ever met. He seems to really care about Aiden and me. He smiles warmly at me while he checks everything out on Aiden.

"Everything seems to be fine. He is recovery, Melinda."

I was exhausted and even he can see that I was. I can't sleep because all I do is worry about Aiden and if he will get better.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen for helping my brother."

"I'm a doctor, Melinda, it's my job. You helped him more than I did. You should be proud of yourself."

"I was almost late. I could have killed him."

I say softly hoping he didn't hear me but he did hear me. He takes a sit next to me and puts his hand on top of mine, smiling at me.

"You were in time to save him, that all that matters. You are a really great sister to him, never doubt that."

I nod my head at him in understanding what he was saying to me. He gets up and leaves, promising to be back around his lunch break. I decide to take a little nap since he told me Aiden will be ok.

**Carlisle Cullen**

I can tell these kids have seen their share of pain. Aiden was only ten years old and was close to death. These kids never got shown love or care like parents are supposed to. I wanted to kill their parents for what they did to Aiden. Melinda told me that she didn't get beat like Aiden because they never wanted him. I couldn't believe that parents will say that to their child. I really couldn't believe anyone can do that to their child. For some time I've been thinking on what to do since Aiden has been in my care. I didn't want to leave these kids to some foster family that will probably treat them worst then their birth parents. I knew what I wanted but I had to talk to the family before I make any decisions. I hope they see that these kids needed a home, it doesn't matter if we are vampires or not. I wasn't going to leave them when they needed us.

Before I leave for the day I decide to check on them again. I was praying that Aiden was awake. No doubt he will be in pain but if he was awake then that was a good sign. When I open the door to his room I see Melinda asleep in the bed next to Aiden's bed. I was glad she was sleeping since she really needed it. I go close to Aiden and I take a hold of his hand. I push his messy hair out of his face. He was so peaceful in his sleep. Aiden and Melinda were gifts from god but are treated like punching bags. If Esme and I were lucky enough to have kids like Aiden and Melinda we will treat them like parents are supposed to treat their children. I knew Aiden won't be better for a while. It will time for him to heal his physically injuries and the mental ones.

While I look down at him, I see him start to flicker his eyes open. I was beyond happy that he was waking up sooner than expected. He groans and looks around the room, while his eyes were adjusting to the lights and the room. His eyes lay on me and I sit in a chair next to his bed.

"W…where am I?"

He says to me but his voice wasn't that good. His voice was low; if I wasn't a vampire then I would have had trouble hearing him.

"You're in a hospital, Aiden. I'm Dr. Cullen but you can call me Carlisle."

"W…where is M…Melinda?"

"Turn to your left, Aiden."

Aiden turns his head to the left and sees Melinda sleeping in the bed next to him. He turns his head back to me and I see a tear coming down his face.

"Aiden, are you any amount of pain?"

He shakes his head no at me. I take a hold of his hand again and squeeze it to help him say what is on his mind.

"I r…remember w…what h…happened to me. Will I be o…okay?"

"You will be okay, Aiden. It will take time for you to recover from this but with the right help you will be fully healed. If I might say you are a strong boy."

"That is what M…Melinda tells me all the t…time."

"Because it's true Aiden, Melinda is smart for telling you that. She will be happy you're awake."

He doesn't say anything else to me. I could tell he didn't want to talk right now. I look at the time and it was eleven. I get up to leave when I hear Aiden say one more thing to me before I leave.

"Thanks for saving me. I know Melinda h…help but you made it possible for m…me to be a….alive right n…now."

"I couldn't let you die, Aiden and I wasn't going to. You don't have to thank me it's my job. I will be back in the morning to see you and Melinda."

I get a nod in respond and he turns over to go back to sleep. I couldn't let them go to another family. Esme would want to take them in and raise them as our own kids. I already felt like they were my kids. I hated to see how hurt they both were. Even if my children say no about adopting them, I will still take them in. I wasn't going to leave them when they needed parents to love them.

When I arrive home I was crossing my fingers that everyone agreed to have them in the family. It was eleven at night and Esme will probably wonder why I didn't come home at eight like I was supposed to. I walk into the house and was greeted by my lovely wife. She gives me a passion kiss on the lips while she puts her arms around me.

"You didn't call, I was worry about you."

"I know and I' am sorry for not calling to tell you I was staying late."

"It is fine, Carlisle. You were probably busy and couldn't call me."

We go over to the couch, hand in hand and sit down. She rests her head on my chest with my arm around her. It was time for me to talk to her before the children come back from hunting.

"Esme, the reason I stayed late is because a young boy was bought in two days ago with serve injuries from a beating he had to take from his father. He came in along with his older sister, but she was fine from what I could tell. I've been spending my time with them. Before I left Aiden woke up and I didn't want to leave him so I stayed and talked with him until he fall back to sleep."

Esme puts her head up and sits up on the couch with a flash of anger for her expression.

"Will Aiden be okay?"

"That is hard to say. I believe with the right help he will get through this but he suffered a brain injury and from what I could tell he won't be able to understand things as easy as he did before. I wish it never happened to him or that his sister had to witness her brother almost dying."

"I never seen things like this effect you like it is now. What is going through that head of yours?"

I sigh and take her hand into mine hand. I squeeze it and look deep into her eyes.

"I can't leave them. They need a family to love them and care about them. They will probably wait for months or years to be placed in a foster family. I loved them as my own kids when I first met them. I want to adopt them but I wanted to talk to everyone first before I make any decisions."

"I think it will be perfect if they are adopted by us because then they will have the family they deserve. Can I meet them?"

"I don't think that will be a problem. Aiden and Melinda can use some company while they are in the hospital."

**Aiden: The Next Day**

I woke up from a nightmare at 7am and Melinda was already awake and by my side. She was holding my hand when I saw her. She was smiling at me and telling me that everything will be better for us. At about 12pm Dr. Cullen and a woman come into the room, they were holding hands. Dr. Cullen was checking everything while Melinda and Carlisle were talking while I was looking the other way. I was in pain, physically and emotionally, but I won't admit it. I couldn't really hear them since my hearing aids weren't in. I forget to put them in since my mind was on other things. Melinda taps my arm and holds her hand out with my hearing aids in her hand. I couldn't believe that they haven't broken yet. If they did I wasn't going to get new ones since they cost so much money.

I take them from her and I put them in which makes me hear much better. I smile at them all and Carlisle comes over to me with the woman he came in with.

"Aiden, I would like you to meet my wife, Esme Cullen. Esme this is Aiden."

"It's nice to meet you Aiden."

"It's nice to meet you also."

She seems really nice just like Carlisle. She sits with me and talks to me some more while Carlisle takes Melinda to get some food and a drink. Throughout the conversation she shows me that she knows how to sign and I was surprised she knew how to since not many people bother to learn. I sign back to her so she knows I can also sign and talk.

"You and your sister seem really close with each other."

"Yeah we are. She helped raise me and helps me with everything. If she wasn't there for me then I probably wouldn't know what to do."

"That's really great of her. You have a great sister."

I smile at her when she says that because I know it's true. After a few minutes I ask her a question I've been wondering since I wanted to know the answer.

"What is going to happened to Melinda and me when I'm better?"

"Carlisle is going to tell you and Melinda when he comes back"

After five minutes Carlisle comes back with Melinda. Melinda sits on the bed next to me and eats her food. I haven't been able to eat since I woke up. Every time I tried to I felt like I was going to puke it back up so I gave up trying to eat. It didn't matter to me since I was skinny as it is and really short for a ten year old. Esme and Carlisle were talking where we can't hear them. Melinda and I shrug our shoulders at each other, not really knowing what to say. After a few minutes they come over to us. Esme sits next to Melinda and Carlisle sits next to me.

"To answer your question you asked Esme we were thinking of adopting you and your sister."

My mouth almost drops. I was hoping this would happen. I didn't want any other parents expect them. I was happy about this since they both were really nice to us.

"So what do you two think?"

Melinda and I both say yes at the same time. They chuckled at that and Esme hugs Melinda. I don't know why but when people touch me like tries to hug me or other things I back away and shut down as Melinda says. Carlisle takes my hand into his, which I was fine with, and squeezes it to show me how happy he was.

"Thank you."

"You both need a family and it's time you get a family you both deserve."

Now I had a reason to leave the hospital when it was time for me to. Every time I was in the hospital for what my father did to me I never wanted to leave because it was a safe place where my father couldn't hurt me. Now we are going to be safe from my parents.


End file.
